Hot Spring
Hot Spring (温泉 Onsen) are the side quest dungeon in Luminous Arc 2 and Luminous Arc 3. Regular enemy are Kopins and bosses are Vanessa and the Seven Elemental Witches (Minus Ayano). Contrary to popular belief, hotspring's appearance doesn't start in second game, but in first one. Luminous Arc In Luminous Arc after Lucia's relationship value is maxed, Alph and Lucia will go to a hot spring for relaxation, through a suggestion by Leon. Since there is only one spring, Alph then say that Lucia should use it for herself which the latter purpose that they should go in together with a condition of no peeking. After bathing, Lucia uses magic to quickly put on her cloth before Alph could look with the latter dismay. She teases him a bit before say that at the least, not on first date. After this event is completed, a picture will appear in the gallery section. Luminous Arc 2 In Luminous Arc 2 the player can start chain of hot spring side quests shortly after an escape from Maxmillon Prison. The quest require a travel to Hemill Ruin which the party will overheard a conversation between Cecilia and Yugo about losing the spa profit thanks to mysterious woman and her army of Kopins. Rasche then purpose a deal that if they help drive her away, they can use the spa to their heart's content. All party member except Alice and Therese have an events which require at least three playthrough to complete. At the end of the quest Cecilia will give five rarest Lapistier and open a shop at Hemill Ruin selling ultimate equipments. Each spa name is a shoutout to characters from previous game. *'Hot Spring Alpha' - Alph *'Young Lion Spring' - Leon *'Cleansing Hot Spring' - Heath *'Kunai Spring' - Saki Gallery Fatimaswimsuit.png|Fatima in her swimsuit Josieswimsuit.png|Josie in its swimsuit Lunaswimsuit.png|Luna in her swimsuit Rascheswimsuit.png|Rasche in his swimsuit Diaswimsuit.png|Dia in her swimsuit Pipswimsuit.png|Pip in his swimsuit Popswimsuit.png|Pop in her swimsuit Sadieswimsuit.png|Sadie in her swimsuit Luminous Arc 3 Starting from chapter 20 until before the final chapter, the player can initiate the event that allows the access to the hotsprings by entering the cathedral at night. The event begins with Heine informing Levi that Kopin's magical power is running out and they need to head to the Utopic Spa in the other world to save him with the spa's magical spring power. In Luminous Arc 3 the spa functions slightly different from its predecessor. The spa can now increases party member that Levi has bath with all stats by slightly (which is the only way for party member to gain additional stats). Spa start from Luna then Pop, Sadie, Dia, Althea and finally Fatima. The party members who can enter the spa depend on the witches' element and their element. At least two playthroughs are required to see all the events. Note that both Glen and Anogia must survive in the playthrough that player wishes to see their events. For Anogia, the player must wait until after the main battle in chapter 24 to enter the Brilliant Spa. All spas are named after the witches' title in the previous game. *'Tide Spa' - Luna *'Verdure Spa' - Pop *'Breeze Spa' - Sadie *'Brilliant Spa' - Dia *'Ember Spa' - Althea *'Shadow Frost Spa' - Fatima Category:Luminous Arc Series Category:Luminous Arc Category:Luminous Arc 2 Category:Luminous Arc 3